Hotspot networks can leverage unused resources and bandwidth of an existing Wi-Fi infrastructure to provide Wi-Fi access to on-the-go subscribers. However, the number of Wi-Fi access points in a hotspot network can be in the order of millions. Managing so many access points can be difficult for hotspot operators. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system to efficiently manage hotspot Wi-Fi access points to optimize the bandwidth of the hotspot network.